Unable to understand
by crazyfrog18
Summary: The Cullens are kidnapped by James with Bella, Bella's unknown twin shows up with a secret of her own, And Charlie's not happy with this.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen sat on his knees his ankles bound with thick cable wire, his wrists behind his back also bound with cable wire which the fastened itself to the wall, and finally a thin layer of duct tape laid across his lips silencing any words he wished to speak. Edward looked to his left, where his family kneeled, restrained just like he was. He gave another tug on the cable hoping it would come free, however it didn't.

"Calm down Edward…" a voice hissed through the darkness.

Edward looked up, his vampire eyes seeing James approaching them slowly, with unconscious Bella dangling in his arms. Edward was relieved that James had not bound her yet, but more relieved that she was still alive. James smiled at him evilly…what was he going to do? Then suddenly without warning James dropped his arms allowing Bella to tumble to the ground. She landed on the cement floor hard forcing her to regain consciousness and cry out in pain.

"Bella!" Edward screamed only to have it muffled by the gag. He pulled viciously at his restraints trying to reach Bella and get her away from that monster. James laughed out loud as he zoomed past each one of them and removed their gags.

"Bella?" Edward questioned once his gag was removed.

Bella looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She reached her left hand out to him trying to reach him.

"Edward." She whispered her voice cracking at the end.

Edward wished so hard that he could take her hand and comfort her. Suddenly James was by her side and looking down at her in disgust. He raised his right foot and stomped hard on the wrist, causing it to break with an ugly snap. Bella cried out loudly trying to pull her arm out from his foot. James laughed again as he watch her struggle.

"Stop! Let her go!" Edward shouted struggling once again.

"Why should I?" James asked evil clearly in his eyes

Cassandra stood out side of the school waiting. She had no idea what she was going to say. "Hi I'm your sister our parents got rid of me when we were young because I have strange abilities." Fat chance! Cassandra sighed hard. She looked just like her sister, tall, brown hair, pale skin, thin, everything the same except the eyes. While Bella's eyes were brown her were silver. Cassandra leaned against her bike. She was dressed in black leather, her hair hanging over her shoulders, and gloves on her hands. The school bell rang. Kids rushed out and into their cars. Bella however was not among them. Cassandra sighed, got on her bike, and left.

Cassandra slowed to a stop at her own school. She looked around and spotted Logan by the front doors.

"Any luck?" he asked as she approached the doors.

"No…she wasn't there." Cassandra said pushing past him.

"What?" Logan followed her into the building and up the stairs.

"She wasn't there." Cassandra closed her bedroom door and fell flat on her bed. She snapped her fingers and flames danced on the tips. She sighed hard before extinguishing the fire and turning on her side. Cassandra closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

Bella lay on the floor barely conscious. She groaned as James tied her wrists tightly in front of her.

"James…." Edward said to the other vampire "James let her go…"

James knelt in front of him and looked directly into his gold eyes.

"Now why would I do that? This whole mess is revolved around her." He said. Bella moaned as she moved her head toward Edward. However that is all she did afraid of what might happen if she moved any more. James looked back at her and laughed. Rising slowly he approached Bella and knelt next to her. He grabbed the role of duct tape next to him and removed a strip. He placed it gently over Bella's lips before gagging the rest of the Cullens. James knelt in front of Edward again.

"The answers no." he said.

Suddenly Alice gasped and looked up. She was having a vision and everybody knew it.

Cassandra jolted awake. She looked around her room and sighed before running a hand through her brown hair.

"That was a strange dream." She muttered rising to her feet.

Cassandra walked over to her mirror and picked up her brush. She began to run it through her hair. There was a knock on her door causing her to jump. Cassandra sighed again and put the brush back in its place. She walked over to the door and swung it open. Logan stood there in the doorway.

"We got another one." He said holding up a weapon belt.

"Damn it." Cassandra said dropping her head and grabbing the belt.

James knelt in front of Alice and removed her gag.

"Tell me what you saw." He ordered deadly.

Alice didn't say anything. James sighed hard and stood.

"That's fine I don't need you to tell me…" He said placing the gag back on. He walked over to Bella and pulled her up roughly. She screamed as did the Cullens. Edward struggled against his bindings.

"Logan? Did you hear that?" a female voice echoed.

James pulled Bella into the shadows the female entered the room. Edward gasped. She was identical to Bella!

"Hear what baby?" The man named Logan asked as he entered too.

The female shined her flashlight in his eyes.

"Don't call me that." She said looking around again.

"Sorry Cassandra"

"So why would you think to come in here?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"No"

Bella moaned. Cassandra flipped toward the sound.

"Logan?" she said softly

"Yeah I heard."

James sighed and stepped out of the shadows.

"Well I didn't think I would find a twin…" he said approaching her. Logan shot out his claws and stepped in front of her.

James laughed.

"That's all you got?" he said charging. Cassandra pushed Logan out of the way and grabbed James wrists. She heated her hands causing his flesh to burn. James screamed and threw Cassandra against the wall. She landed next to Edward as her slammed back against the wall. She turned and saw the Cullens.

"Logan!" she called slowly rising to her feet. "I can handle him. Get them out of here!" Logan nodded and switched places with her. Cassandra removed her gloves and lit her hand on fire.

"Come on ugly…show me what you got." She said. James hissed and charged. Cassandra took it head on slamming her back into the wall. She managed to remove his left arm.

"BITCH!" James screamed scratching her face. Cassandra screamed and pushed him away. She fell weakly to her knees as blood slowly dripped from her hair. James laughed and slowly approached. She growled and rose to her feet.

"Cassandra!" Logan shouted as he finished releasing the Cullens. Edward was already holding Bella tightly in his arms.

"Alice…." He called to his sister. Alice rushed over.

"Take Bella" Edward rose to his feet and looked at the other male vampires.

Cassandra screamed as James broke her arm. She lit his arm on fire sending up his body. James howled and pushed her away, ripping a deep gash in her chest. Cassandra slammed hard against the floor and struggled to find her footing. She fell to the floor hard. Edward grabbed James from behind as Jasper ripped of his head. Carlisle gently lifted Cassandra off the floor and into his arms. She was loosing a lot of blood.

"We are going to help you." He said softly. Sirens were heard approaching them. Cassandra looked back at Logan who stood in the shadows unsure of what to do.

"Run" She whispered to him before loosing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella woke in a hospital bed. Edward sat next to her, holding her hand.

"How long?" She asked.

"Two days" He answered.

"Edward" Carlisle's voice entered through his head.

"I'll be right back Bella." He said softly.

"No…help me I'm coming with you." Bella slowly rose to her feet. Edward helped her into a wheel chair and pushed her down the hall.

Cassandra screamed in pain and pulled at her restraints. Her wrists were cuffed to a hospital bed; blood caked her shirt, hair, and pants. A cop pulled the scalpel he just used to cut a long gash in her arm back. They had been torturing her for 4 hours now.

"Will some one please shut her up?" Charlie shouted at some of his officers.

One seized a towel and stuffed it into her mouth. Cassandra gave a muffled screamed as small tears escaped from her eyes.

"Mutant Bitch…" He mumbled.

Carlisle rushed into the room and pushed the cop away.

"Charlie what the hell…." He said carefully expected Cassandra.

Cassandra calmed slightly as the doctor's cool fingers brushed her burning skin.

"She has a fever…"

"No it's because that damn bitch can control fire. That's why she is hot." Charlie growled. "If you know what's good for you, you'll get away from her."

Carlisle ignored the comment and fetched a glass of water. He filled the cup and came back quickly. He removed the gag and lifted her head.

"Take small sips." He spoke softly. Cassandra obeyed allowing the cool liquid to flow down her dry throat. Cassandra coughed roughly.

"Thank you" She croaked in a weak whisper.

Charlie pushed Carlisle out of the way and grabbed Cassandra by the throat.

"Tell me now what did you do to Bella?" He ordered squeezing tightly.

Bella and Edward entered the room. Cassandra struggled to speak, to even breathe.

"Charlie!" Bella screamed.

"Tell me or I will hunt down your mutant friends and kill them one by one."

Cassandra coughed.

Finally she managed to say.

"I didn't do anything….to…my sister."

Bella gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Charlie looked at her before he delivered a hard blow to Cassandra's face, causing her to lose consciousness.

"Charlie stop!" Bella screamed as she struggled to stand.

"Bella…." Edward said softly.

Carlisle stepped next to Charlie and checked Cassandra's vitals.

"Charlie….my sister?" Bella said.

Charlie looked at her.

"No Bella….she…she is a mutant." Charlie stated "She is a monster. She is not your family."

Bella shook her head as tears began to stream down her face.

"You can't do this Charlie…."

"Dr. Cullen" Charlie said turning to Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at the chief angrily.

"Please assist Bella." He said.

"Charlie" Bella began.

"Bella stay away from this…this creature." He said pointing at Cassandra.

He stormed out of the room, Bella bursting into tears.

Cassandra slowly opened her eyes. Everything hurt, everything was cold, and everything was foggy. She coughed hard.

"Logan" She called hoarsely, pulling lightly at her restraints. "Logan"

The door opened and a man who looked like he was twenty, with blond hair enter the room. Cassandra weakly turned her head to look at him. Sweat beading down her face.

"Logan?" She asked weakly.

The doctor came over to her.

"Shhhh" he cooed softly brushing her hair with one of his cool hands. Cassandra closed her eyes and took in the small amount of comfort.

"Where….where is Logan?" she whispered opening her eyes and looked at Carlisle.

"You were the only one caught. Your friend got away." He answered as He looked up at the window where Edward sat with Bella in his arms. He enter the room as well and placed Bella on her feet. Bella slowly walked over to the bed. Carlisle dabbed a cool cloth on Cassandra's head. Cassandra had lost consciousness again.

"Carlisle…she can't stay here." Bella said looking at the vampire as Edward came behind her and carefully placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know…." The doctor said as Charlie entered the room.

"Bella…what are you doing in here?" he asked looking at Edward standing behind her.

"I have come to help my sister." She answered looking at her father.

"This thing….is not your sister."

"No Charlie…she is. If it wasn't for her I would be dead."

Charlie huffed. He pushed passed Carlisle and leaned over his unconscious daughter.

"Hey" He said slapping Cassandra's face forcing her to wake. "Come on freak…there we go." Cassandra moaned and looked up at him.

"Charlie…please….she is in worse condition than I thought." Carlisle said trying to get to the injured girl.

"Oh she can handle it…she a tough little monster." Cassandra coughed and closed her eyes.

"Hey! No falling asleep until I say." Charlie said shaking her violently.

"Charlie stop!" Bella said grabbing her sister's arms and pulling her into a protective embrace.

"Bella…." Charlie said looking at his daughter. "Bella I know she seems harmless…"

"No Charlie…she is what she is. She said my life and the Cullens lives. All you want to do is make her suffer. She is my sister and your daughter!"

Charlie frowned. "That thing is not my child." He said angrily. "Now all of you out. She is no longer under your care Dr. Cullen." Two more officers entered the room and unlocked Cassandra's cuffs before securing her wrists bend her back. The forced her to walk down stairs into a police car.

"Where are you taking her?" Bella questioned her father.

"To a science lab…..where we will find out what makes her tick." Charlie answered.

"You're going to kill her?" Bella screamed.

"No but when we're done she will be begging us to slit her throat." Charlie looked at his daughter before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella sat in the same seat she was in for the sat two hours. She stared at the empty bed where her sister laid. Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry we'll…." Edward began when the door swung open and the rest of the Cullens entered the room.

"We heard…" Esme said hugging her husband.

"How…." The doors opened again and a very angry Charlie stormed in, Cassandra in tow. He angry threw the girl to the floor her hands cuffed firmly behind her. She groaned and lay still on the tile floor.

"How did they know you were there?" Charlie asked angrily. Cassandra remained silent.

Charlie flung an angry kick to her stomach.

"Chief Swan!" Carlisle shouted restraining the angry officer from harming the girl any further. Esme knelt next to Cassandra and brushed the hair out of her face.

"She will be in your care doctor until we find a way to transport her to the secure location." Charlie said looking at the doctor.

"If she is in my care….you will not harm her further. She is safe as long as she is with me or my family." Carlisle said looking the angry human in the eye. Charlie frowned. After a short while he huffed.

"Fine…." He said letting to officers into the room. They lifted Cassandra off the floor and placed her on the bed. They cuffed her as before.

"She does not leave this room." Charlie said to both Carlisle and the cop at the door. Then he walked out.

Carlisle waited until he could only hear the officer's heart from the other side of the door. Bella seized her sister's hand and placed it on her cheek.

"Carlisle!" Bella gasped "She is so hot!"

Carlisle placed a cool hand on Cassandra's sweating brow. Cassandra weakly pulled away.

"Her fever has worsened." He said to no in particular. "Edward grab some extra blankets from that cabinet. Alice fill this with cold water." He handed her a small bowl. Cassandra coughed viscously.

"Logan?" She called softly "Logan?"

Carlisle placed his hand on her forehead.

"No….its alright." He said quietly.

Cassandra shook as Edward draped the blankets over her.

"Where…where is…Logan?" she asked

"He wasn't caught…"

Cassandra closed her eyes.

"Hey….." Carlisle said leaning closer to her. "Don't go to sleep yet."

Cassandra opened her eyes again.

"What is your name?"

"Cassandra"

Carlisle looked at Bella.

"What can we do for her?" She whispered. "We have to get her out of here. Can't we take her somewhere?" Carlisle began to tend to Cassandra's wounds.

"Logan…." Cassandra whispered as she looked at Carlisle. "School….I….I need to….get to……the school."

"School…Like a school for people like you?" Alice asked softly.

Cassandra nodded closing her eyes.

"Go to sleep sister…."Bella whispered "We'll get you to the school."

Cassandra nodded before falling into a restless sleep.  
Jasper looked as if he were thinking.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

Edward looked at his brother.

"No….." He said doubtfully.

"What?" Esme asked.

"There would only be one way to find out." Jasper said pulling out his phone.

Logan walked slowly down the hall of the hospital. He looked carefully though every room. Logan looked up and saw Chief Swan standing there. He was talking to one of the officers. Their eyes met.

"Can I help you?" Charlie asked firmly.

Logan didn't miss a beat.

"Yes I'm a friend of Jasper Cullen…do you know where I could find him?" He answered with his own question.

Charlie huffed

"Take him down." He ordered the officer he was talking to. Then he walked away.

"This way…"The officer said as the walked down a long hallway. They came to a stop at a door where not a soul was around except a single guard that stood at the door.

"Be careful there is a monster in there." The cop said opening the door. The Cullens stood there with Cassandra's twin sitting next to the bed.

"Thanks" He said the man left the room.

After two seconds Jasper smiled.

"You made it." He said

"Yeah thanks for calling me." Logan said stepping close to Cassandra.

"No problem."

Logan growled softly.

"What the hell…" he started.

"You don't want to know." Edward answered reading his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan shook her gently.

"Cass baby?" He said softly. Cassandra moaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Logan?" She said looking up at him.

"Hey"

Cassandra coughed hard before her body broke into shakes.

"So how do you plan to get her out?" Emmett asked looking down at the sick girl.

Edward chuckled.

"I'm warning you do anything to harm my twin I'll kill you." He warned.

Logan straightened.

"Don't worry..." He said his claws slowly exiting his hands. "I won't."


	5. Chapter 5

A scream rang down the hallway. Charlie looked up from his paperwork at the room where Bella was.

"Bella!" He screamed as he and the other cops entered the room. The man who asked for Jasper stood there claws shooting out of his hands and Bella in a headlock in front of him.

"Let her go!" Charlie shouted as he aimed his weapon at him.

"I will once you release Cassandra." He said nodding his head toward the bed where his other daughter lay.

"No" He said through clenched teeth.

"Do you want your other daughter to die?"

Charlie was silent for a moment. Then he nodded. A young cop slowly released Cassandra from her restaints. He forced her to stand and slowly lead her to Loga. Logan took her and draped an arm over his shoulder.

"Now give us Bella." Edward said angrily.

Logan pushed Bella into his arms then jumped through the window. They dissapeared in a flash.

(That night)

Edward sat on the couch next to Bella. He placed his arm behind her. Esme handed her a cup of hot cocco.

"I wonder if they got back to the school alright." She said as she sat down next to her husband.

"I can't believe that Charlie would treat her that way" Carlisle said as the rest of the family sat down to join them.

"How far do you think they could have gotted?" Bella asked.

"Not out of forks." A voice came from behind. All eyes turned to see Logan standing there with unconscious Cassandra in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

"She couldn't make the trip." Logan said as Carlisle stood and went over to them. He passed Cassadra off to him and the other Cullens rose from their seat.

"Alice some warm water and facecloths. Edward some quilts. Esme pillows. Jasper my kit." Carlisle ordered as he placed cassandra on the couch. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Tears blurred her vision and it was hard to breath. She past out again.

"Can you help her?" Logan asked as he rubbed his hand nevously through his hair.

"I'll try." Carisle said as he began to clean her wounds.

(2 hours later)

"Do you have a phone I can use?" Logan asked rising from his seat.

"Yes in the kitchen." Alice said leading him through the house. She returned in a flash.

Bella stroked cassandra's hair.

"When you're better we can talk about all the things we missed together. And then I'll introduce you to everyone. Trust me they'll love you." She whispered.

"No we couldn't make it that far her injuries are worse than I thought." Logan's voice travled softly to the vampires' ears.

"Her bastard of a father tortured her for days. We couldn't leave forks...No we found a house of vamps the one's she saved. No but I have a feeling that we are being searched for. Send a couple more...I might need some help protecting her. Alright thanks. I'll keep an eye out for them."

A couple minutes later he reentered the room.

"Some of my friends are coming down. Cassandra is a very special girl and there are others like us looking for her." Logan said taking a seat.

"So everyone is looking for my sister." Bella said as Edward sat down next to her and rubbed her arms.

"Yes"

"What kind of powers does she have?"

"It's better if I let her explain it. But I can say that vampires, humans, and mutants are looking for her."

"You make her sound like a weapon." Jasper said soflty.

"Well she kinda is."


End file.
